An electric motor is already known in which two pairs of permanent magnets are received in a housing in such a manner that two adjacent magnets lie on one long side similar to a spring-and-groove connection, while the arms of a yielding holder element rest on the other long side of the two adjacent magnets. The holder element, protruding beyond either end of the permanent magnets, has flaps formed thereon in the circumferential direction, which are bent over the ends of each of two adjacent magnets. The magnets are more or less firmly clamped into place between the flaps; this does not permit any compensation for manufacturing tolerances in the length of the magnets, and may result in damage to the permanent magnets. The holder parts also protrude beyond the flap resting on one end of the permanent magnets and terminate in a holder section having lateral slits for receiving the brush holder of the electric motor. The motor requires special means on the housing for longitudinally securing the permanent magnets in the housing. The connection of the brush holder with the holder parts for the permanent magnets is not sufficiently vibration-resistant for the rough operation conditions existing in motor vehicles.